Of the Sun and Moon
by Goldriver Wildheart
Summary: A beautiful Darnassian Druidess. A Handsome Thalassian Paladin. A truly beautiful pair, but of different factions. Can their love survive the criticism of their races, and bloom as beautifully to the world as it does in their hearts?
1. Very Hot Springs

Of the Sun and Moon

Chapter One- Very Hot Springs

LaReina walked quietly through the freshly fallen snow in Winterspring. The summer in Teldrassil had grown too hot for her to stand, and she suffered from a mate less heat that was nearly unbearable. The coolness of Winterspring aided her, but just barely. She knew it would not be long before a male found her for himself.

Among the frozen waters of the area there were also many hot springs. With her clothes in a mooncloth pack on her back she headed to one to bathe in and wash her clothing.

A cool breeze tousled her bright blue hair as she came to the top of a hill, baring her beautiful face; high even among elven standards. Dark violet skin and emerald eyes stood out at the quiet hill tops. She stood there a moment, enjoying the snow covered scenery before descending the hill and walking into the white trees that concealed one of her favorite springs.

She expected it to be quiet and barren there, like how it normally was when she went there almost every night. Instead, she found herself barely concealed by the trees with wide eyes. A beautiful Thalassian male stood completely naked in the spring, facing her with closed eyes.

She was speechless as his eyes opened to stare at her directly.

0000000000000000000000000

Veleno heard footsteps towards his spring. By the lightness of them he suspected either a woman or a very unskilled rogue. A breeze brought the scent of the person to his nose.

'A woman…' He thought. 'An elf as well…perhaps it was that appetizing blue haired girl at the inn…it's probably just another green Darnassian though…there were several of them at the inn when I left as well…,' He cringed at the thought. However, as the woman got closer, he began to realize that this was no ordinary elven woman.

He slowly closed his jade eyes as he considered what he would do when the woman arrived. He could speak Darnassian well enough…perhaps he would just tell the woman to leave him alone…let him finish relaxing in the spring before he returned to sleep before his long day of questing tomorrow. After a moment he realized that the footsteps had stopped. He opened his eyes to see a most alluring female night elf standing cross the spring from him.

Her heart skipped a beat when he smirked at her, slowly crossing the pool of warm water. She hesitantly took a step back when he arose from the pool stark naked.

'So it is that pretty little one from the inn…I've always admired that particular shade of blue,' Veleno thought as he stepped closer to her.

She wanted to run from this beautiful man before her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his finely sculpted body.

His smirk grew wider when he gently touched her hips, causing a quiet gasp t part her plump lips.

"Tell me, little Darnassian," Veleno whispered into a gently pointed ear. "What is your name?"

The depth of his voice took her breath away as she fought back a moan when he ran his hands up her curvy sides. 'He's perfect,' she thought to herself.

"LaReina," She whispered back.

She heard him chuckle as his hands shifted from her hips to her shoulders; pushing the pack off of her and tossing it over next to his armor.

"Plate armor," She noted with taste. "Are you a warrior?"

"A paladin," He smirked with pride against her neck as he gently massaged the tender skin with his lips.

She couldn't help but moan at the feeling. She needed him now…and they both knew it. She turned her head to catch his lips on hers as he untied her robe; slipping it from her body. Silken clothes loosely hugged her body underneath the robe.

Veleno kissed her harder now, feeling his cock tighten as he cupped one of her large, firm breasts in his strong hand. In one swift movement he pulled her shirt over her head and found her lips once again. She cuddled next to his warm body, and he groaned when he felt her hard, cold nipples brush against his skin.

Flicking his tongue into her warm mouth, he pulled her roughly against his body. She tensed slightly at the feeling of his hard manhood pressing against her stomach.

"Please…" She tried to beg him.

"Veleno," He whispered to her. "I want to hear my name, say Veleno."

She moaned out his name as he kissed just under her ear.

"Good girl," He whispered to her as he gently pushed away at her pants.

Pulling her back into a heated kiss, he slowly walked backwards until he reached the edge of the water. Then, Veleno gently but quickly picked LaReina up into his arms and stepped into the spring, landing in the waist-high waters.

She sank to her mid-stomach when Veleno set her back down. He led her over to a large boulder, covering her neck and shoulders with soft kisses.

LaReina started slightly when she felt the boulder against her back. Veleno captured her lips once again as he lifted her gently to eye level.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," He told her, chuckling deeply when she obeyed him.

Stepping closer to her, he captured her mouth once again and slowly guided his hard cock into her inviting entrance. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him entering her.

"Veleno," She whispered to him.

"Shh…" He quieted her. "This will hurt, love. But you mush trust me that it will only be at first."

Her only response was to kiss him deeply. He put a hand on her cheek, and wrapped his other arm around her midsection.

In one swift motion, Veleno pulled completely out of her, only to push himself to the hilt inside of her. LaReina gripped his shoulders with her small hands.

After a moment he broke the kiss, nuzzling her cheek gently.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, running a hand through her azure locks. Even though they had just met, she knew that he would stop if she asked him to. That small bit of knowledge touched her deeply, and made her want him even more.

A tear escaped her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be alright," She told hi, stroking his clean shaven cheek affectionately.

He took her caressing hand in his, gently pushing his lips to it.

"Now…" he huskily whispered in her ear. "I'll show you what true pleasure is."

LaReina moaned when he began to thrust into her ever so gently. She could feel him moving inside of her as she tangled her violet hands in his bright red locks, shyly bucking up to meet him.

Veleno too released a loud moan when he increased the pressure of his thrusts; her response becoming stronger and bolder with him.

For a moment he was afraid he couldn't take it; the feel of her fingers in his hair, the pleasure of being inside her, the passion she showed him. It was nearly unbearable, but then he heard it. A pleasure filled moan from the throat of the beautiful night elven woman in his arms. He felt his cock throb when she repeated the sound to encourage him further.

"Again," Veleno told her breathlessly, and she obeyed. But this time it was not a moan, but a cry. She shouted his name to the heavens, gripping his shoulders tightly with both hands.

"Harder," The woman begged him. "Please, Veleno…love me harder."

Now it was his turn to obey. Pulling her into a rough kiss, he gripped her hips in both hands and thrust into her with a strength he never knew he had.

He felt dazed as her muscles began to clamp tightly around his swollen cock.

"LaReina," He begged in her ear. "Just a moment longer…hold on just a moment longer."

Rubbing her cheek against his, the Darnassian spoke.

"For...you," Her words came between pants. "I…can...try," Her last words were barely audible under her loud moan. She couldn't help but arch her back, biting her lower lip to stop from screaming in ecstasy. Her hands found their way into his hair once again, and she pulled his face into the valley between her full breasts.

Then he kissed her, holding their mouths together for only a few more thrusts before they both came with pleasure filled cries as he exploded inside of her.

LaReina collapsed onto the rock behind her as Veleno leaned up to gently kiss her dark neck.

"That was wonderful," He whispered to her, still panting heavily.

She giggled at him, gently kissing his lips. Veleno held her lips to his as he lowered her back down into the water. LaReina cuddled against his warm chest when he wrapped his strong arms around her, smiling when she felt his nuzzle into her hair.

They stood like that, in the warm waters, just holding each other. After a while Veleno felt LaReina relax a bit more against him, as if she were asleep almost.

"Love?" He spoke quietly, pulling her away from him slightly.

LaReina kissed his pale chest.

"Yes?"

Veleno kissed her temple gently, running a hand through her silken hair.

"You seem tired…if you'd like, we can go to the inn in Everlook…I've plenty of money for a room and some dinner," He offered.

LaReina looked to the west. She could just barely see the sun setting over the far off mountains. The sky had been stained reds and yellows and pinks, and reflected beautifully against the snow in Winterspring.

"I should like that," She replied after a moment, "but I need to bathe first." She walked over to the edge of the pool as she spoke, reaching for her pack.

"Alright," He replied, caressing her delicate curves as she dug through her pack.

She pulled out a bar of soap, a clay bottle, and a hairbrush.

Veleno watched her hoist herself up onto the edge of the spring. She gently ran the brush through her blue locks. A few times she stopped and used her fingers to detangle particularly stubborn knots.

He caught himself after a moment, gazing over her body with approval. He couldn't help himself from the sight of her taut breasts, her beautiful curves that framed her flat stomach, and the patch of soft blue hair between her lean thighs. Subconsciously, Veleno licked his pale lips, moving closer to run his hands up her thighs to rest on her waist. He smirked when a deep violet covered her cheeks. Before, he had only bedded her because he had noticed her in the inn, and had simply found her attractive. Never had he bothered to notice the full extent of her beauty.

"Turn around," She giggled when he arched a delicate crimson brow. "Just trust me…turn around," She kissed his lips.

Pulling him closer to her from behind, LaReina gently collected his hair in her lap. She took he brush and ran it through the red locks. Silently, Veleno bit his lip to stop form moaning at the feeling of her fingers running through his groom locks.

"That's better," LaReina said with self pride, running her hands through his silky hair. "I should mess it up more often…you seem to enjoy being groomed," She added with a giggle.

Veleno leaned back against her chests, smirking up at her. Running her thumb over his cheek, she leaned down to gently caress his lips with hers. He reached up to gently squeeze her hand when she slung her arms around his shoulders.

"You should hurry and take your bath. We wouldn't want to miss dinner," Veleno whispered to her, pulling away from her embrace.

LaReina smiled at him, slipping back into the water, turning, she pulled the soap and the clay bottle closer to her before ducking under the warm water. She always liked this spring better because it was further from the others, so it wasn't quite so warm, but just close enough that it wouldn't freeze over as the rest of Winterspring's rivers and lakes had.

Veleno stopped her when she reached for the bottle. He picked it up and gently pulled out the cork that sealed it. Pouring a generous amount into his hand, he began to gently massage her scalp. LaReina had to bite her lip to stop from moaning at the feeling. After he lathered the sweet smelling shampoo through her hair, he washed off his hands and placed one hand on her back, the other on her shoulder, and gently leaned her back into the water. She looked at him tenderly as he ran his fingers through her hair to get the soap out.

LaReina eyed his curiously when he chuckled at her for reaching for the bottle again.

"I already bathed love," Veleno kissed her forehead before reaching for the bar of soap.

LaReina's cheeks stained a deep violet as she pulled the soap from his hands.

"I can manage that on my own," She muttered.

Veleno caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"You're cute when you blush," He couldn't help but laugh when her cheeks deepened to black.

She scrubbed her skin with the soap, washing away the dirt and grime that had accumulated after her long day of questing for the Everlook goblins.

"You brush your hair a lot, don't you?" He teased when she began to detangle her wet hair once again.

LaReina stuck her tongue out at him without breaking the rhythm of running her fingers through her hair. She watched Veleno with her eyes when he left the water. She couldn't help but admire his lean muscles and pale skin. Another dark blush crept to her cheeks when he bent over to rummage through his pack, giving her a very full view of his nether regions.

She was almost disappointed when he turned to her with a towel in his hand.

"Do you always expect company during your bath?" LaReina inquired critically, raising a bright blue brow.

He chuckled as he dried his arms.

"I usually bring an extra for my hair, but I'll make do just this once," Veleno replied, smirking at her.

The pair dried off quickly before dressing. Veleno tucked his armor in his large pack with the wet towels and his dirty cloths. LaReina, who had changed into dark violet robes, wore her much lighter pack as she walked by his side.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry some of the towels or maybe some lighter pieces of your armor?" She asked.

"I'll be fine; my mount isn't far from here. She can carry it to the inn," He reassured her as he draped a muscular arm around her thin shoulders. LaReina welcomed the warmth of his body when he did so.

Veleno's hawk strider lay next to a tree that he had securely tied it to. She stood as the new pair approached, fluffing her brightly colored feathers.

"She's beautiful!" LaReina complimented, stroking the soft feathers on her wing. "I've never seen a blood elf with a mount this color before!"

"Yes, she's very fast for a starting mount, and she cost a bit more than most, but I've always loved violets and blues…she was more than worth it," He replied, untying the knot on the tree. "Especially violets as dark as her feathers. It's very rare among her species. Breeding her could be very profitable as well."

"I'm glad you did…she's very beautiful. I'm proud my new mate got her first," LaReina said, slightly embarrassed that she had, for the first time, referred to Veleno as her mate. 'Maybe he didn't want that…but he was so sweet to me before. Even a Blood Elf isn't that self centered…I hope,' She didn't show the pain that thought left behind.

Veleno only smiled as he lifted the beast's wing and tied his bag down to a thick leather strap there. He easily climbed onto the mount's back.

"Come," He held out his hand to help LaReina up.

She wrapped her arms around his torso as the strider took off in the direction of Everlook. Her head lay peacefully on his back during the quiet ride. She was almost disappointed when the goblin village came into view and she had to dismount her mate's beautiful beast.


	2. Dessert

Chapter Two- Dessert

LaReina looped her arms around Veleno's waist as he spoke to the innkeeper. The small goblin eyed them strangely as she did this.

"You'll be wantin' two beds in yer room?" He asked warily.

Veleno smirked, glancing down at his new mate.

"One will be fine, thank you," He had to force down a laugh when the goblin's eyebrows rose.

The green creature cleared his throat uncomfortably. He'd never seen such a pairing between elves, especially one so open and exposed. They didn't at all seem to mind that their factions would surely shun them from society for their choice in love.

But, alas, it was not his job to judge the young lovers. He was but an innkeeper with guests that needed a bed and a meal.

"Alright, here's yer key, how long will ye be stayin'?"

LaReina stopped listening when the two men started discussing once again. She listened to his heart beating in his chest while he spoke, enjoying the vibrations in his sternum from his deep voice.

"We'll return the other keys as soon as we've moved our belonging," She heard Veleno say as he set a small bag of coins on the table.

The goblin nodded as he slipped the coins form the bag to count his profit.

"Why did you pay him so much?" She asked as they walked up the stairs hand-in-hand.

"I paid for a few nights and for better food," He replied. "The goblins would only send up enough food for one each meal had I not."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Veleno?"

He licked his lips before replying.

"There was also a bit more to keep him quiet," Veleno said. "There are a lot of other horde and alliance members here; I don't want you getting hurt by them because of me."

"Is this our room?" She asked as they stopped, not wanting to think about what her family would do when they discovered what she'd done.

"No, I had a room last night, but it's too small for both of us," He answered. "The Innkeeper happened to mention you having that same problem. You should retrieve your things, and then we'll find _our_ room."

LaReina nodded, blushing when he emphasized 'our'. Kissing his handsome cheek, she walked further down the hall. She had never fully unpacked her things as she was going to be gone much of the time to quest. She returned to find Veleno with a large pack standing outside his door.

"Come, we'll find our new room," He couldn't help but smirk at the sound of it, "and then I'll take our keys down and fetch us some food."

LaReina smiled at him as he draped a long arm over her shoulders and pulled her close while they walked. The room was up a flight of stairs. It was larger than their old rooms put together, and was well furnished. A large bed was against the wall adjacent the door, and a square table with two wooden chairs sat in the center of the room.

"I'll be back in a moment, my love," Veleno said after they'd set their belongings down at the foot of the bed.

LaReina lay on the bed with her knees drawn up near her chest. She had only just met Veleno, yet it felt as if they'd know each other for ages. She felt lonely all of the sudden when he left, and to her it was as if he'd been gone for hours when he returned.

A small green goblin was following him with a large tray of food. Without a word, she set it on the table and left. Not a moment later she returned with two large glass bottles.

"You can leave the dishes outside the door or on the table for the maids to retrieve before breakfast tomorrow," The goblin announced in a squeaky voice. "Enjoy your meal."

Veleno smirked at her as he pulled a chair out at the table. Shyly, she accepted his silent offer. He pulled the silver lid from the tray of food before seating himself.

On the large tray sat a large soup plate filled with delicious smelling dumplings and tender meat. A few smoked vegetables were in the broth, and LaReina felt her stomach grumble as she looked over the food. Three plump Haven Peaches sat to the side of the bowl, and to the other side was a bowl of smashed Moon Harvest Pumpkin.

"I understand that your race enjoys these types of food?" Veleno said, but she could tell he was seeking her approval.

"Yes, very much," She smiled at him, filling a plate with the foods. She was about to start eating when she noticed that he seemed hesitant. "Are you alright?"

Veleno smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, love," He lied, sparingly filling his plate. "My stomach has been upset lately, happens every time I come here."

LaReina's joy left her suddenly.

"It's because its Kel'Dorei food isn't it?" She asked him, her eyes downcast. "I could go talk to the chef," She offered with watering eyes. "I understand that you wouldn't be used to it. I'll try for you as you did for me."

"LaReina…" Veleno moved to kneel beside her before she had the chance to stand. "You've nothing to worry about, really," He gently grasped her hands with his. "Why are you so upset over this? It's only a meal, my love."

She trembled slightly, trying to withhold the tears that threatened to spill onto her soft cheeks.

"We should be happy, LaReina. It is still only our first night together…you should have tears of joy staining your cheeks, if you must at all," Veleno whispered to her. "Please…tell me why you cry."

"Why me?" She asked so quietly he could scarcely hear her.

Veleno furled his crimson brows together.

"I don't understand…what do you mean?"  
LaReina moved her hands to his cheeks, tilting his head to look into his eyes.

"Why did you choose me as your mate? Why not some other beautiful blood elven woman?" Her lower lip quivered as she spoke.

Suddenly Veleno realized why she was upset.

"You're afraid that I don't want you?" He began pulling her towards the bed, where he sat and pulled her on to his lap.

"It would seem as if you are only trying to be polite after bedding me," She replied hesitantly.

"Would you rather that I leave you?" He asked regretfully.

LaReina was taken aback by his question.  
"Of course I don't want you to leave!" She said, and then a saddening thought came to mind. "Unless, of course, that's what you want."

Veleno smiled at her then. He lifted her chin up and gently pressed his forehead to hers. His arms found their way around her shoulders, and he pulled her close to his chest.

"If I fall asleep with you in my arms tonight, will I awake in your arms tomorrow?" He asked in her ear.

"Of course, Veleno, why would I leave you?" LaReina replied, tears filling her eyes.

Veleno simply kissed her sweetly as he laid her down on the bed. He rested above her on his hands and knees, kissing a path from her plump lips to her long ear.

"I must leave you now…I'll be back soon, my love. Do not worry," He whispered to her.

LaReina went rigid when he said this.

"You're leaving?" She asked in a hushed tone, fear and sadness laced into her voice.

"I will return soon, please, I need to go," Veleno whispered pleadingly in her ear.

"Then let me come," She whispered to him. "Please, I don't want to be alone from you."

"You can't…I can't let you see me like that," He told her.

"Is-is there someone else, do you already have another mate?" She questioned. She knew that in some societies it was accepted for noblemen to take several wives. She knew not if this was a practice among blood elven society.

Veleno chuckled darkly in her ear, kissing her tender neck.

"No, you are my first and only mate," He replied, much to her relief.

"Then tell me why you must leave," LaReina demanded. "Do I not have that right as your mate to know?"

Veleno kissed down her tear streaked face to her jawbone, where he stopped for a moment to tease a tender spot there. Silently, he continued down her neck and to the middle of her throat.

"Do you know of the addictions faced by my entire race?" He asked quietly, stroking her side with a large hand.

"Aye," She answered so quietly he almost couldn't hear her. "Is that why you must go?"

"It's been far too long since I've tasted arcane magics…" He whispered, gently massaging her shoulder with his lips. "I'll try to hurry, my love…I wish I didn't have to leave you…you should know that."

"Then don't' go," LaReina begged him, lifting his chin to look into his eyes.

"I have to, my love, please let me go," His one became urgent, and he began to tremble slightly.

LaReina kissed his gently, but with passion.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hehehe…sorry the update took so long. You'll all be happy to know that my New Year's Resolution is to write a chapter a week on any one of my stories. Right now I'm working on an original piece called Breeder, which is posted on and I'm working on the first chapter of another WoW fic, which will be titled Regardless..I think…that may change. RnR!!!! Luv u guys!!


End file.
